Harry Potter and the Magical Creatures
by SinnohEevee
Summary: Harry Potter was taught that magic was nothing but a childish superstition and that he shouldn't believe in anything supernatural. All of that changed on his 11th birthday when not only did he learn that he's a wizard, but that there's a lot of amazing magical creatures out there called Pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Harry has always been told that he's nothing but a burden to the Dursleys. He was told by his uncle and aunt that they have no love for him, but that they only keep him with them out of the goodness of their hearts. They tell him that his parents were all kinds of freaks and that he should stop acting like them. No one ever showed him kindness except for his batty old neighbour, Mrs. Figg. She should give him delicious food but would bore him to death by making him look at pictures of all the odd cats she ever owned (Harry didn't know they were magical cats called Meowstic). She couldn't tell Harry about magic before his 11th birthday, as she knew how the Dursleys would react to him learn about it. After Harry was sent to the Dursleys, she moved to Little Whinging to keep an eye on Harry for Dumbledore (who she considers to be the greatest wizard of all times) and the Order. They needed to make sure that danger doesn't come his way and that the Dursleys would keep him. Unbeknown to Harry, she did sometimes have her cats help him without anyone ever realizing. Mr. Tibbles used his psychic powers to get Harry down when he found himself on the roof and used Yawn to put Aunt Muriel's bulldog to sleep when he chased Harry.

It has been a few days that the Dursleys were getting bombarded with letters addressed to Harry Potter and Professor McGonagall was furious that they wouldn't open them (Mrs. Figg told her about it via a two-faced mirror). It was nearly Harry Potter's birthday and Minerva decided enough is enough. She sent Hagrid on his flying motorcycle to Privet Drive so he could bring Harry his acceptance letter. They were really the worst kind of Muggles and had a medieval attitude towards magic. If this was the Middle-Ages, they would be hunting witches. Mrs. Figg thought the same.

After a heated exchange in the Dursleys in which Harry learned his true nature (yer a wizard 'Arry) which ended up in Hagrid giving a pig's tail to Uncle Vernon after learning about all the abuse the Dursleys made Harry go through, Harry, Hagrid, and Snubbull were flying on a motorcycle.

"From where did you get that dog? I have never seen one like him before." Said Harry, as they were traveling on the flying motorcycle.

"Oh, Fang! He's what we call a Pokémon."

"A Pokémon?"

"Yes. They are a kind of magical creatures that many wizards use as pets. Muggles usually don't know they exist, because we have to keep magic a secret."

"I see." Said Harry, as he stroke Snubbull's fur.

"You know? I remember seeing odd cats at the house of Mrs. Figg, my neighbour. Are they too Pokémon?"

"Yes, they are what we call Meowstic."

"But how comes she has Pokémon? She's a Muggle."

"She's not a Muggle. She's what we call a Squib."

"A Squib?"

"Squibs are people who can't do magic but are born to at least one magical parent."

"So, what distinguishes them from Muggles, then?"

"They can see stuff Muggles can't see, like Hogwarts, and their body is resistant to injury. They are also raised in the magical world and know a lot about magic. But wizards are mean to them, so they usually integrate the Muggle world."

"So, Mrs. Figg doesn't have it easy then."

"It's not easy to be a Squib. But Mrs. Figg was tasked to keep watch on you for the Order. Dumbledore wanted to ensure the Death Eaters don't come after you and that the Dursleys don't kick you out."

"How comes she knows Dumbledore if she never attended Hogwarts?"

"Blimey, 'Arry! Everyone connected to the wizarding world knows Dumbledore. Plus, her two parents and husband were wizards and, in the Order,, and they died fighting Death Eaters." 

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had more questions, but Hagrid had to go somewhere. Harry started eating the birthday cake Hagrid gave him and tried to swallow all the recent information. A few hours ago, he thought magic was nothing but a childish superstition, but now, he knew it was real. It was the only way to explain the odd stuff he can do, after all.

"' ere's your birthday present, 'Arry." Said Hagrid, after Harry finished his cake.

"Wow!" exclaimed Harry.

"It's an owl Pokémon called Hoothoot. They have some psychic powers. I got you a female."

"Thanks, Hagrid!"

"Yer welcome, 'Arry!"

"I will name you, Hedwig."

The owl smiled, happy.


	2. Chapter 2

After a good night of sleep at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Hagrid went shopping at Diagon Alley.

"I forgot to tell you, 'Arry. You need to put a Pokémon in a Poké Ball," said Hagrid.

"A Poké what?" exclaimed Harry.

"It's a magical object that allows you to store Pokémon."

"How do they work?" asked Harry.

"They are bigger in the inside than the outside and provide a convenient environment for your Pokémon."

Hagrid proceeded to explain to Harry how Poké Balls work (it's like Newt Scamander's suitcase) and Harry put his sleeping owl in the object and put the device in his pocket.

Harry and Hagrid first went to Gringotts to get the money Harry's parents left him while Hagrid retrieved a secret object for Dumbledore. Then they started buying Harry's school supplies. While getting Harry's books at Flourish and Botts (yes, Harry met Draco, and he didn't like his racism), he heard the voice of a boy.

"Gran, it's Harry Potter!"

"Harry Potter!" exclaimed an old lady, as she came to meet Harry. "Hello! It's an honour to meet you!"

"I told you, yer famous," said Hagrid.

"Oh hello, Hagrid! No time no see," said the old lady.

"Hello, Augusta! And that must be Neville," said the giant.

"Yes. Yesterday was his birthday."

"His birthday? And today is 'Arry's birthday."

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter!" said Neville, shily.

"Happy birthday Neville! How was your birthday?"

"We had a party. Everyone was happy I will start Hogwarts soon. Gran wants me to make them proud. What about your birthday, Harry?"

"Hagrid brought me a cake and gave me an owl."

"Can you show it to me?"

"Course!"

Harry took out his Poké Ball and released Hedwig. She came with a hoot and started looking at Harry's new friend.

"Nice, a Hoothoot! Gran gave me a Bulbasaur. I named it Trevor."

Neville let off that animal-planet hybrid from its Poké Ball.

After being done with Harry's school supplies (including his wand and a magical trunk that's bigger on the inside than the outside) and having their lunch, Harry and Hagrid were back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Here's yer train ticket for Hogwarts."

"Thanks, Hagrid!"

"No problem. Now, it's time for you to go back home. Do you know how?"

"I don't."

"You can travel by Floo Network to Wisteria Walk."

"Floo Network?"

"Yes, you put Floo powder in the chimney and you say where you want to go. Unfortunately, you would have to ask Tom to show it to you, I am too big for a chimney."

After Hagrid left (he told Harry it was to do something secret), Tom put Floo powder in his chimney. Once the green flames appeared, Harry entered the chimney and announced his destination. After a few moments, he was at back at Surrey, in the house of Arabella Figg.

"Oh hello, Harry dear!"

"Hello, Mrs. Figg!"

"Happy birthday, by the way!"

"Thanks!"

"I imagine I have some explaining to do."

"About what?"

"You want to know the reason why I would always bore you?"

There was a reason why Mrs. Figg would bore him with pictures of her cats?

"Y-yes?"

"I am sorry that I had to do it, but if the Dursleys knew you enjoyed it here, they wouldn't have let you come again. They are really the worst kind of Muggles, and as a Squib, I can tell you that I have met plenty of Muggles, but I haven't met anyone like them. If this was the Middle-Ages, they would be burning wizards at stake."

Harry wholeheartedly agreed with the old lady. But then, why did Dumbledore keep him with such horrible people? Mrs. Figg was a member of the Order, surely, she would have told him about them.

"Why did Dumbledore keep me with them?"

"When your mum sacrificed herself for you, she gave you blood protection. And as long as you live with a blood relative of her, Death Eaters couldn't track you."

"So that means I will have to spend whole summers with them?"

"No. You only need to consider their house to be your home. You can visit once per year and stay with other wizards or me during the rest of the time."

"With you?"

"Yes. I know I bored you to death, but that's over. You can stay for the rest of the summer with me. I can show you much magical stuff."

"Thanks! Your Meowstic, can you show me what magic they can do?"

"Of course! Come, Mr. Tibbles, Mr. Paws, Snowy, and Tufty and show Harry Potter some of your magic."

Harry was impressed by what he saw. He never imagined he could see a cat moving objects with its mind.

"They would take shifts in keeping watch over you and use their telepathy to keep me updated. Have you ever wondered how come your aunt and uncle sometimes get tired when they are shouting at you?"

"Your cats can put people to sleep?"

"Mr. Tibbles knows Yawn; a Pokémon move that makes the target drowsy."

Mrs. Figg called the Dursleys to tell them that Harry will spend the remainder of the summer with her but that he will visit them next year. She then shows him all the magical objects she had (which she had to hide from him before, so no one discovers her secret) like potions (a Squib can brew a potion if they have a magical partner that can provide the magical touch), magical plants, magical textbooks (she had books about Astronomy, Potions, Herbology, Divination, and Muggle Studies, among others. She didn't have books about Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts), portraits from her late parents and husband, etc… Harry was very impressed with all the stuff he saw and couldn't wait to start his term at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Mrs. Figg spent the whole month of August talking about magic and the Order. Mrs. Figg works as a breeder for Meowstic since many wizards and Squibs like magical cats. During the First War, she would constantly get deployed in Muggle areas to monitor suspicious activities that may have been caused by Death Eaters and report to Dumbledore. She has been to many places over the country, getting Teleported by her Xatu, Cassandra.

"So, Death Eaters are like the Nazis?" asked Harry.

"The what? Sorry, I didn't receive a Muggle education."

"You don't know Hitler?"

"Oh yes, I do. So, his minions were called Nazis?"

"Yes."

They spend the rest of the Summer talking about the war.

On September 1st, Harry and Mrs. Figg Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and took the Tube. Teleporting to a crowded area like King Cross Station wasn't a good idea because you could land on someone. They saw Mrs. Weasley and her children going to Platform 9 ¾.

"Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked a boy upon seeing him.

"Yes."

"Who's the woman with you? I am Ron Weasley."

"Hello! My name is Arabella Figg. I am Harry's neighbour."

"Did you come with his uncle and aunt?"

"No. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon really hate magic. We Flooed and took the Tube."

"They are the worst kind of Muggles I have seen. And as a Squib, I have seen lots of Muggles."

Harry and Ron were finally in the train and were soon joined by Neville (who hasn't lost Trevor because he keeps it in his Poké Ball).

"Are you Harry Potter?" asked a girl.

"Yes," he replied.

"Hi! I am Hermione Granger. I have read a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I went to buy a lot of books about magic with my parents and Professor McGonagall when I got my Hogwarts letter last year. My parents are Muggles and I wanted to learn everything there is about magic." She said all that quickly.

"Hi! I am Ron Weasley!"

"Hi! I am Neville Longbottom. How is it like? Living with Muggles?"

"It was quite a shock for us to learn I am a witch. My parents always taught me that there's no God, no magic, no supernatural, no paranormal, and no soul."

Everyone was taken aback by this.

"No souls?" asked Ron.

"That's what we used to believe. For us, everything must have a rational scientific natural explanation. And if it doesn't, it means that it doesn't exist. Even when Professor McGonagall showed us magic, we had a hard time believing that we weren't hallucinating."

That earned her a few chuckles from the two Pure-Blood boys. Hermione stared at them.

"My uncle and aunt really hate magic. They think wizards are freaks and didn't want me to go to Hogwarts."

"This is bad. My parents were proud of me being a witch."

Ron took out his rat, Scabbers, and tried to turn it yellow. It was a normal rat because his parents couldn't afford to get him a Pokémon.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow," said Ron. But nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know."

Hermione spent the rest of the ride experimenting spells on the rat, like turning him into all kinds of colours and small objects.

In another compartment, a different conversation was occurring, and it was mostly in Japanese. The subject of interest was a particular witch which looked, unlike the others. Sabrina Esper (Japanese for the Psychic type) was a half-human hybrid, with her dad giving a Gallade and her mom being human (a witch), meaning that she was a Kirlia and looked like one (except for having human arms and legs). The Ministry only allows humans to attend Hogwarts and have a wand, things Sabrina wouldn't have been able to do if half-humans were not legally classified as humans. There have been many people whispering about her, wondering which someone who didn't look like a human was allowed at Hogwarts. A new student even said that his father will hear about it. However, Sabrina wasn't without allies. Most of the Japanese students supported their compatriot, Japanese wizards were more accepting of Pokémon that their British counterparts. After all, the Japanese Ministry of Magic and the Japanese wizarding school, Mahoutokoro allow Pokémon to study magic. The only two Japanese students who didn't support the Kirlia were Shinji Abashiri, who found her pathetic, and Natsume Tokyo, a pure-blood supremacist.

When the train was close to Hogwarts, the wizards wore their robes. Once they reached Hogsmeade, the First-Years rode the boats to the castle with Hagrid. Trevor stayed in Neville's Poké Ball. After everyone was in the Great Hall, the Sorting Ceremony started.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

94

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you have a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It

bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Abashiri, Shinji!

"SLYTHERIN!" It took two seconds for the hat to make its choice.

"Abbott, Hannah!" called Professor McGonagall, and the girl Recalled her Chikorita and got to the front.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Berlitz, Hikari!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Corner, Michael!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Davis, Tracey!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dunbar, Fay!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Esper, Sabrina!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Flan, Chloe"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Futaba, Jun!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Goldstein, Anthony!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Goyle, Gregory!

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

After less than five minutes of wondering whether it should put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR". Ron groaned.

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ketchum, Satoshi!"

After four and a half minutes of deliberation, Hufflepuff won over Gryffindor by a hair, and the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kinkle, Harvey"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Kissaki, Nozomi!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The girl went to sit next to her friend Hikari.

"Kobe, Haruka!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Kyoto, Sakura!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Kyushu, Shu!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Lechateau, Serena!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Lee, Pi"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Li, Sue!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Longbottom, Neville!"

The boy begged the Sorting Hat to put him in Hufflepuff, feeling he won't be brave enough for Gryffindor, seeing his potential, the Hat overruled and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Macmillan, Ernest!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The hat barely touched his head before screaming, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Menehune, Lillie!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Her brother Gladion wasn't surprised at all by that outcome.

"Mizu, Kasumi!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl was annoyed she will be in the same house as her sisters.

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Okido, Shigeru"

"SLYTHERIN!" Satoshi was relieved Shigeru would be in a different house. He had had enough of him bragging about being the grandson of the best Pokémon Researcher in Japan.

"Oniare, Iris!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Many people were surprised that two identical twins got sorted into different houses.

"Potter, Harry!"

Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty

of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness,

yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting...

So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not

Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be

great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you

on the way to greatness, no doubt about that - no? Well, if you're sure

\- better be GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with chants of "We got Potter!"

"Shimoda, Leaf!"

A lot of people were surprised to see a girl on a wheelchair in their school, given how poorly accessible it is. "RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

"Shizuoka, Nanako!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Spellman, Sabrina"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ron!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" The boy was relieved. He was afraid to be sorted into Slytherin.

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Sorting Ceremony over, Dumbledore got up to welcome the students to a new year. "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin

our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are Nitwit!

Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Harry asked Percy if Dumbledore was mad, and Percy replied that he's a genius, but a bit mad.

The tables were full of all kinds of food like beef, chicken, sushi, noodles, sausage, and pudding. People who didn't eat meat for philosophical or religious reasons (like the Patil twins) had the option to eat fish and salad. Harry never had good food outside of Arabella Figg's house. Ron was stuffing himself as if it's the first time he saw food. Harry looked at the Slytherins table and saw Haruka Kobe eating as much as Ron (Iris Oniare said she was such a little kid), but when he looked at the Hufflepuff table, he saw the biggest eater of all: Satoshi Ketchum. Kasumi Mizu wondered if he's a Snorlax. The Ravenclaw had Hikari and Nozomi talking in Ainu, while Cilan William was discussing food recipes with Takeshi Iwa and Clemont Legateau. As for the Pokémon, the House-Elves collected their Poké Balls and went to feed them.

After the desserts were done, Dumbledore stood up again to talk.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I

have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First, I would like you to welcome our new stuff member and History of Magic teacher, Professor Shirona Kitami. Professor Cuthbert Binns decided to retire." There was loud applause in the Great Hall from older students since Professor Binns' lessons were boring.

"Second, First-Years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." The Headmaster was looking at Fred and George.

"Third, I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all

that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Fourth, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone

interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking a year to update. Life and school got in the way. ¨Plus, I am slow and forgetful.

It was Harry's first morning at Hogwarts, and he was anxious for his first class. He only learned about magic a little over a month ago, and now, he was at a magical school. While it was good to learn he's not the only one who was Muggle-raised, he wasn't a bookworm like Hermione Granger, though thinking of it, there was Dean Thomas too who was Muggle-raised, his biological dad has disappeared, and his mom doesn't know about his status.

As soon as Harry reached the Common Room, he was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Potter!"

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall!"

"Here's your class timetable. Do not be late to class."

"Thanks, Professor!"

Looking at the piece of parchment, Harry saw that his first class will be Herbology with all the other houses. He grabbed his trunk and went to the Great Hall.

Hikari and Sabrina Esper were at the Ravenclaw table eating their breakfast and discussing school. Hogwarts wasn't like elementary school, it was very different. Hikari Berlitz (Dawn from Pokémon) was born in London to a German father and a Japanese mother (who's half-Ainu) while Sabrina (an OC) was born to a Japanese father and an English mother.

"Do you think I will be accepted at school, Hikari?"

"No need to worry, Sabrina! The whole Ravenclaw house is with you."

"Thanks!"

"Not only that, but nearly all the Japanese students support you," added Takeshi Iwa (Brock from Pokémon and a Third-Year).

The Kirlia saw there were a few Slytherins staring at her, like Shinji Abashiri (Paul from Pokémon), Natsume Tokyo (Sabrina from Pokémon, and a Third-Year), and Draco Malfoy.

"Accepting non-humans? This school is pathetic!" said Shinji with his usual frown.

"Don't you guys have better stuff to do than staring at a fellow student?" asked Gladion, a Third-Year.

"She won't be a student once my father hears about this," said Draco.

"Your father is not the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He can't expel students," replied Gladion.

"My father is on the Wizengamot and he will make sure they pass a law to kick the half-breed out."

After a good breakfast (especially for big eaters like Ron, Haruka, and Satoshi), it was time for all houses to head Herbology class at the greenhouses near the castle with Professor Sprout. Harry was relieved to notice that he wasn't the only anxious one, everybody else was. For their first lesson of Herbology, which was also their first lesson at magical school, the First-Years were taught about the Fire-Making Spell (Incendio) and general plant biology. At the end of the lesson, which lasted for an hour, everyone was able to cast the spell save for Ron and Neville. After a break of 15 minutes, it was time for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to head to Transfiguration, while Gryffindor and the Slytherin had to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell, a teacher who's good at theory but sucks at demonstrations. Everyone considered him to be a joke, and the Ravenclaws were ashamed he was from their house (as is the author of this fic). Lunch lasted an hour and was followed by Transfiguration, another class where Gryffindor and Slytherin were together (while it was a free period for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw). For there first lesson, Professor McGonagall taught the class about the Transfiguration alphabet. When Professor Dumbledore became a Transfiguration teacher, the Transfiguration class was reformed to include more scientific and English linguistic material. Professor McGonagall also gives remedial English lessons for those who don't have English as their native language, like Hikari who grew up speaking German, Japanese, and Ainu. The fourth and last class Charms for Hufflepuff and Slytherin and was History of Magic for Gryffindor Ravenclaw. Unlike the boring Professor Binns, Professor Kitami (Cynthia from Pokémon; Kitami is the real-life equivalent of Celestic Town) was an energetic and interactive teacher.

"Who could tell me about the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy?" asked the blonde woman.

Hermione was the only one who's hand was raised.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy is a law signed in 1689 and passed in 1692 by the International Conference of Wizards in order to conceal wizards and all magical things."

Impressed, the teacher awarded five points to Gryffindor, then started her lecture. Sabrina was asked comes Muggles don't notice her, and she answered that it's thanks to a Pokémon-Concealment Charm, which made her look like a normal girl. Harry remembered Arabella Figg mentioning this charm, it's why the Dursleys never realized her pets are magical. Next to the Kirlia was seated the other Sabrina. The two bonded quickly over their shared name, the human Sabrina even introduced the Pokémon Sabrina to Chloe and Pi and told her about her friend Harvey.

Tuesday started History of Magic for Hufflepuff and Slytherin and with Charms for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Hermione was happy to learn that Latin was part of the curriculum. Their first course was about Wingardium Leviosa (which is pronounced LeviOsa, not LeviosA as Hermione informed Ron). History of Magic continued with what led to the Statute of Secrecy. After lunch, Gryffindor and Slytherin had a free period followed by Transfiguration, while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Transfiguration followed by Flying lessons. Harry discovered that magic wasn't just raising your wand and saying some funny words. It required a lot of studying.

At midnight, all classes had Astronomy. Most students groaned upon learning that maths is part of the curriculum (another of Dumbledore's reforms), but Hermione and Pi were happy. Pokémon Sabrina sat next to Human Sabrina (that's their nicknames to avoid confusion) and was introduced to the latter's friend, Harvey Kinkle. The first lesson was about the planets of the Solar System and Plano (which was considered a planet back then) and a review of additions and subtractions. In the morning, everyone had Herbology from 10h15 to 11h15 and from 13h15 to 14h15 (they started later that morning to give students time to sleep), then after the 15 minutes of break (which is needed to allow students to go from one class to the other), Gryffindor and Slytherin had DADA while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had Transfiguration. Thursday started with Charms for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and History of Magic for Hufflepuff and Slytherin, then Gryffindor and Slytherin had Transfiguration while Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had no class. During that time, a certain Espurr was following her owner to inquire about a certain rat. Hermione was surprised to see Crookshanks in her class, and it seems like he wanted to tell her something. Seeing this, McGonagall turned into her Animagus form and started talking to the Pokémon. When she was a human again, she asked Ron to take Scabbers out of his pocket. The boy did, but the rat started to run. Professor McGonagall immobilized it and said something. What happened made her scream in surprise.


End file.
